


A Mother's Meddling

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Narcissa discovers that Draco and Severus are attracted to each other





	A Mother's Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape/Draco ficathon at http://www.livejournal.com/community/the_ouroboros.   
> This is for millefiori who asked for, "Any rating is fine. No kink too kinky so long as it's consensual and everyone's having fun. I prefer humor, love and happy endings, and I hate angst, torture, humiliation and rape/non-con."

I love me son, I've loved him from the moment he was conceived. It might sound strange, but Lucius and I wanted him so badly that we performed a pregnancy spell every time we had sex. I still remember that hot July night when the spell showed us proof that our little dragon had been conceived.

Draco grew up spoilt, I'm very well aware of that, but my child, the union of a Malfoy and a Black could not be anything but spoiled. As he grew up, I did what I could for him and I gave him what he wanted. I still haven't stopped, and tonight he will get what his heart wants the most: Severus Snape.

It started after he matriculated from Hogwarts. Potter had killed the Dark Lord again, and Lucius was still in Azkaban. We'd always assumed that Draco would follow Lucius's footsteps, but he returned with a plan. He informed me that going into politics would be too dangerous and would, in fact, hurt our attempts to get Lucius's free. If he succeeded he would make more enemies, and Lucius would feel the consequences. No, my Draco had other plans.

A Potions research company was his goal. He had the money and the ideas, but he needed a Potions master of greater skills than his. That's when he asked Severus to become a partner in this venture. They would create new potions and instead of publishing them, they would patent them or sell the patent to the highest bidder.

Severus had barely thought it over before he accepted. Not that I had any doubts. Draco had offered him the possibility to do what he enjoyed most and make more money that he did at Hogwarts. With the Dark Lord out of our lives, Severus had no reason to stay and soon he became part of Malfoy's Potions Lab Ltd.

That was four years ago. Over that time, they fought like cats and dogs, snarling at each other with very accurate jabs. Neither had dated, or more accurately Severus had not dated anyone and Draco had had a long string of one-night stands. I doubt that there is a Pureblood in Great Britain with whom Draco hasn't had sex.

Severus had stared at each new 'date' with the same love the Dark Lord reserved for Muggles. In the beginning, I thought it was because it interfered with business. Slowly, I convinced myself that it was affection. After all, Draco had spent seven years under Severus's care. Eventually it became obvious that Severus was jealous of all the young witches and wizards that Draco would bring home.

Severus's attraction to Draco became more obvious once I knew where to look: his spiteful remarks against Draco's dates, the scowl when he learned that Draco hadn't slept at home, the tight jaw and fists when Draco would tell us about his dates.

That was when I realised something else: Severus's attraction was not unrequited. Draco took great pains to let Severus know about his conquests. His retellings were too calculated to be just friendly talk. 

I started watching the two of them together and I was shocked that I had missed so many clues for so long. Severus was always walking a mere step behind Draco and the bottoms of their robes were forever catching each other in a game of colours as they swirl. His hand was often on Draco's shoulder in what I assumed was a protective gesture, but with what I learned, I could see it for what it really was: a claim. 

Last night, I had the final and clinching proof of their attraction for each other: a smile.

Like Lucius, Draco doesn't smile. He laughs, he sneers, and he smirks but he never, ever smiles directly at another being. He did smile when he got the prototype of the Nimbus 2004, but that was a different matter.

Severus is ever more depressing with his facial expressions. I'll admit that he almost cracked a smile when he read on the Daily Prophet that Potter had fallen off his broom during a Quidditch game and broken every bone in his body, but that's the only occasion in four years that he almost smiled.

Where was I going with this? Oh yes, last night.

We were dining together, discussing current events when Draco said that there would be a magical rendition of *Much Ado About Nothing*.

"Really," said Severus, "that must be interesting. For years, we've left the play to Muggles. Their adaptations are always missing the key element: magic. I don't understand how Muggles could not know that Shakespeare was a witch."

"Well, the poor things think that she is a man," I said, but both my companions ignored me.

Draco looked at Severus with a small frown. "I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare," he said.

"Of course I do. She is possibly the best writer we have ever had and *Much Ado* is one of my favourite," Severus replied.

By then I had given up trying to get their attention. Instead I leaned back against my chair and observed them. Draco put his hand on Severus's. "I can get tickets for the opening. Would you like to go? With me?" I almost laughed at my son's timidity. 

"I'd... I'd enjoy that. Thank you for offering." 

That's when it happened. Draco looked at Severus and slowly a huge smile appeared on my son's face. "Perfect! Then, it's a date."

The happiness was oozing from Draco and right then, I decided that I would bring them together.

There is a reason why I was sorted in Slytherin and it didn’t take long to come up with a plan. It wasn't anything too complicated; truth serums and locked rooms always work wonders. Of course, I made sure that they knew that I was going out for the evening, so that when they found themselves trapped, they'd know that I wouldn't rescue them for hours.

Before leaving, I gave my faithful House Elf, Dinky, specific instructions. She was to make herself invisible and watch everything that happened. I showed her how to put her memories into a Pensieve.

When I returned home from my night out, I found the bowl filled with thick silvery liquid. I dipped my fingers in and watched the outcome of my plan.

~*~*~*~

"Blasted house. I thought your mother had taken care of all the wards," Severus exclaimed, irritated. "I have better things to do than being stuck with you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Better things? Like what? Creating yet another potion? The world can wait, besides I know you don't mind my presence and I enjoy spending time with you.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"The truth," Draco answered, a little annoyed.

Severus went to the coffee table and smelled their drinks. "To memory, when is the last time that you told the pure, unadulterated truth?"

"Never." Draco's eyes became as big as a House Elf's. "Mother! She was too chipper before she left. I should have suspected that she was up to something."

"Yes, Mother," Severus answered scornfully. "She drugged us and locked us in this room. Do you have any idea why?"

"Not a one, Severus. Mother gets these strange ideas in her head and no one can reason with her, not even Father could." He patted the couch. "Take a seat because she won't release us until she's satisfied with whatever it is she wants."

"And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Severus asked with his sarcastic tone.

"Shagging would be a wonderful idea." Draco covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry...the potion..." He turned in his seat until he was facing the wall. "We shouldn't ask questions," he said meekly.

A calculating look crossed Severus's face before he asked, " Why did you say that?"

"Because I want you." Draco turned to face Severus, glaring at his business partner. "Will you shut up now? Are you bloody happy? Yes, I want you and I know I have no chance in hell since you're-" Draco waved his hands. "-asexual or something. Now, leave me be."

Severus walked to the couch and sat next to Draco. "I shan't shut up and I am happy, but not for the reason you think. How do you know you have no chance?"

"Because I do. You never go out, never date." Draco stared at Severus. "If you were interested, why didn't you say anything? 

"Perhaps because you never asked."

Draco became thoughtful. For a moment, I thought that he would back down, but I should have known better.

"Why haven't you dated in the past four years?" With one question, it became apparent that Draco would derive maximum benefits from this opportunity.

Severus didn't seem upset by the question. "Because I was brought up in a traditional manner. You don't date, but you find the person with whom you want to spend the rest of your life and that's the end of it."

"Did you find that person?"

"I did."

"Does she know?" Draco pressed.

"No, he doesn't know. He never gave an indication that he was looking for anything serious," Severus said.

"Maybe that was his way to deal with his own fear and insecurities." I was surprised by the admission, but recognised it for what it was: an olive branch for any improper question.

Draco laid his hand on Severus's thigh and moved closer. "Who is this person, Severus?" he asked in a whisper.

Severus's hand softly went to Draco's check. "It's you, Draco. I watched you throw yourself at wizards and witches, all young and beautiful. I saw you with people who never deserved you, but I couldn't reveal you my feelings, not when you could have had anyone you wanted."

"Maybe because I wanted you and all those people were a way to pass my time." Draco closed the gap and kissed the other man. 

Severus grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him away. "Draco, I'm too old to play games. I want someone who is committed. I'd rather be alone than accept anything less. If you choose to be with me, there is no seeing other people, no shagging random Purebloods because you're bored, there is no one but us. Is that sufficient for you?"

"Yes!" Draco said emphatically. "Can we stop talking now?"

"I believe we can." Severus cupped the back of Draco's head and pulled him closer until their lips met.

I saw Draco slowly relax into Severus's hold and then he smiled into the kiss. He looked like he had reached heaven with a simple kiss. "I've been waiting forever for this."

Severus looked startled and then he pulled Draco until my son was straddling Severus's hips "You aren't lying."

"I can't lie, remember?" Draco said.

"It wasn't a question, but a statement." I could see the tiny smile on Severus's face before he landed butterfly kisses on Draco's neck. When he reached the base, his teeth stabbed tender flesh.

Draco moaned in pleasure. My son looked sinful and angelic at the same time with his head leaned back, his eyes closed and pure desire coursing through him. "Severus, please..."

I stopped breathing for a second. Draco sounded so much like my Lucius. Pain and regret shot through me. I never told Lucius how much he meant to me, how he has always been the love of my life.

When I concentrated on the Pensieve again, I saw that they were both naked. "Do you know the meaning of foreplay?" Severus was asking.

Draco smirked and lowered his wand. "I know it well, but we can leave it for next time. Now I want your prick up my arse."

Again, Severus's cheeks tinged. My sexually open son was going to give Severus a heart attack if he didn't tame his language.

"How do you want..." Shy Severus was not something I was expecting, but I shouldn't have been surprised. His clothes are only one example of his puritan upbringing.

"Just like this," Draco whispered. I watched as Draco used his wand to cast a spell before lowering himself onto Severus's cock. He moved slowly, his hands on Severus's shoulders. Their eyes never left each other as Draco continued to ride his new lover.

I should have stopped watching, but I couldn't. My eyes would not leave Draco's face. When I looked at him, I could see love and happiness, a sense of possessiveness and the willingness to surrender. I knew that Draco was attracted to Severus, but I never suspected the depth of his feelings.

Severus clung tightly when he came and did not release Draco until my son shuddered through his orgasm. His hands ran down Draco's back. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yes, of course." Draco read something that I couldn't decipher in Severus's scowl. "Severus, I shan't act all virginal. I enjoy sex and you know all about my less than pure sex life." Severus snorted and Draco smiled in response. "I shan't stop liking sex and I shan't be doing it in a locked bedroom with the lights off. What I will do is have sex with you only, but don't expect me to behave like I'm the pure damsel that you deflowered."

"Fair enough, but from now on, let's not mention your past encounters," came the response.

"All right, but can I say how much I like your cock?" Draco smiled when Severus coloured. "I'm starting to believe that I've done the deflowering."

"Must you be so crude?" Severus's lips pressed against Draco's, coaxing them open and he took his time exploring Draco's mouth. "I shall find new ways to keep you from talking."

"Cock, cock, cock," Draco kept repeating with a grin. "It's not crude, but I shall endure your cruel methods to keep me silent."

"Yes, I can see how terrified you are." Severus looked at the door. "It doesn't look like your mother will free us any time soon." He cleaned their bodies with a spell before Accioing his robe. "Let's get some rest."

Draco nodded. "At least the couch is big and comfortable."

"Do you think that's by chance?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "You underestimate your mother." He lay down and pulled Draco closer. Then he used his robe to cover them.

~*~*~*~ 

The memories end and I'm expelled from the Pensieve. I didn't expect to see so much, but then I had told Dinky to watch and report everything.

I make my way toward the locked room. I unlock the door and take a peek inside. They are both asleep. I go inside and stop in front of the couch. My fingers ghost over Draco's face when suddenly Severus's fingers grip my wrist. "You're hurting me, Severus."

"You interfere with my life again and I will kill you." I have no doubt that he has the determination, courage and ability to do so.

"I didn't intend to hurt you. It was obvious that you wanted each other and without some motherly intervention, neither of you would have said anything."

I feel the grip loosen a little. "I appreciate your good intentions and the outcome, but don't do it again. I've had too many people play God with my life."

"I apologise. I never considered that. I simply wanted you happy."

Severus releases me, and I smooth the pain away with my fingers. He watches me and then says, "You don't care about me; you wanted Draco happy. You're lucky we want the same thing."

I nod in silent concession of the point. "I'll leave you alone. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Narcissa." Before I close the door, I hear a 'thank you'. I smile and leave. I've done my part. Now they have to write their future together.


End file.
